


Musings

by thedarkeuphie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not for Robb fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil recalls why his daughter is sent to Sunspear rather than Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts).



> I don't own GOT, ASOIAF, or The Hobbit. HBO, GRRM, and Tolkien do.
> 
> Quenya:  
> Isil: Moon
> 
> Verya:verya- (1) vb. "to dare"; also adj. verya "bold" (BER, VT45:7)  
> verya (2) vb. “to marry (of husband and wife), be joined to”  
> I went with 'bold'
> 
> Go Here: http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/wordlists.htm for to learn more translations

Sansa had said that Lya would need to learn about Westeros, most especially freer two of the Seven Kingdoms. The North and Dorne were so similar that the only differences between the two was how they treated base born children, which was changing in The North, women and the climate. Where Dorne was hot, sunny, and dry, The North was cold, snowy/rainy, and wet.  He'd asked the day that Lya had departed for Sunspear why she hadn't chosen her childhood home of Winterfell. Sansa response was that their daughter was too much like herself for Lya to get along with her 'Aunt Jeyne'.

He knew this to be true, Sansa had a rather deep seated hatred for her good- sister and it had rubbed off on their eldest child. He hadn't understood why Sansa felt the way she did until about a year into their marriage and they'd gone to her home to visit her brother at his behest. The journey there had been pleasant, especially Dorne, but the closer to Winterfell Sansa got the more she began acting as frigid as the weather that constantly bombarded her birth place. She'd warned him before hand obviously, but he still found it rather odd. 

Upon meeting Sansa's brother and good- sister he still hadn't understood, they were nice enough people and good rulers if the state of Winterfell were anything to go by; but it was during a tour through the castle he noticed that Sansa was taking note of everything and grumbling about how nothing had actually been maintained whilst she'd been gone. He'd inquired further when they'd reached the Crypts that housed her dead family.

"I haven't told you about the time before I left Winterfell or why I left," she stated plainly. It didn't needed to be questioned, it just was. He'd not pushed for anything she wasn't ready to tell him. He also needn't ask her to continue, "When my father was executed I was whisked out of King's Landing by Pyter Baelish, a man who'd been fostered for my grandfather Hoster Tully, he taught me everything he could within the year that I hid away. By the time I was able to reach home, both it and my family, were in shambles. Since my brother had yet to return from The Riverlands, I was the one left to pick up the pieces that were left of Winterfell and The North. To the people I was the ruling monarch, I'd been the one to bring some form of stability after the Greyjoys and Boltons, and while far from perfect, life was far better after my arrival than they had been before hand. But then those two show back up out of the blue and decided they want to rule from Winterfell and take credit for everything that I'd done for my home and my people. He'd even gone so far as to have arranged a marriage between Oberyn and myself. I can see no that coming was an obvious mistake, because they knew I would react this way and probably had hopes I'd take to overseeing everything was done correctly," it was then that he fully understood.

After the trip to the crypts Sansa went to work on improving her families ancestral home, if only to maintain her honor as a Stark; if those improvements were being kept up he'd not clue, Sansa had sworn that day they'd not be goin back to see her brother and his family. It was this memory that served as a reminder as to why Sansa had chosen Arianne over her good- sister, Lyanna was almost a carbon copy of her mother, though her temper is quicker. Lya was far more open than Sansa, but the sentiment was still there: Jeyne Stark Queen of The First Men would have died quickly and quietly in her sleep.

"How has she fared Thran?" Sansa asks from the doorway.

"Well but she doesn't have his speed yet," Sansa shook her head and laughed.

"Really now?" she asks sarcastically.

"Yes dearest," he knew that smile, she always thought him too critical of their eldest.

"Good, it means she's improving still," the her smile became a frown, "Has she tried utilizing Ancalë yet?" Why their daughter had named her direwolf 'The radiant one' he'd never fully grasp, maybe it had to do with the fire that was held within the wolves overly intelligent eyes. 

"No, their bond isn't quite strong enough yet," the original wolf, Isil, had been sent to Sansa along with Verya.

He'd seen Sansa warg once and only the once, it had made for an interesting training session between his wife and son. It was after said spar that Sansa explained that warging was a gift passed down to each generation of those born with the Stark blood and Lya, like Sansa herself, would take to it like a duck to water. 

"They'll be warging in battle before long, at the pace she's pushing herself anyway" she'd told him it was best to wait till the pups were a bit older for the children to try and enter their companions minds because of maturity issues.

"How far along are you with Isil?" the older wolf was a bit more of a challenge compared to the pups and they both knew it could be a lengthy learning process.

"Better than yourself and Verya," she and Rána scoff toward him. He and Verya hadn't bonded quite as easily as Sansa and Isil or the children and the pups, "You'll get it given enough time," she stated mocking me. Verya still didn't like him too well, but he and the wolf respected one another, somewhat. 

"Have you met the Dayne boy yet?" he asks as Lya blocks another blow from Oberyn fluidly. She'd found her One as the Dwarfs called them, but he feared the little Lordling would never fully comprehend his connection to Lya.

"I have and I'm not too concerned," he eyed her warrily. How could she not be worried over the matter of their daughters One when she worried over every other thing?

"Why ever not?" it not like he didn't like the boy, because he did, much more so than he did Robb's son who had been asking for Lya's hand since she'd told of having her first moons blood. 

"Because the Dornish culture is very different from the rest of Westerosi culture; if he wants to take a mistress he's more likely to ask her join them than keep her in the dark," he must have pulled a face because she's laughing now, "Don't be so shocked you certainly weren't my first, no that title goes to Oberyn _and_ Laria," she informs him still laughing.

"If you're sure I will follow your lead," he would trust her in this like he did with everything else he'd asked advice on. With that they turned their attention toward their eldest's spar, which was beginning to become decidedly one-sided.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this series if ya want me to, give some suggestions and I'll try my damnedest.


End file.
